Final Fantasy Xtreme Haloween masquerade
by Draven Nightly
Summary: Team Xtreme goes to the golden saucer for a Haloween Masquerade. But somthing much darker is taking place. You will just have to read to get the rest. R&R please


Final Fantasy

X-Treme

By. Draven Nightly

Disclaimer: 1

All Final fantasy characters and locations are the exclusive property of Square Enix and do not belong to me.

Every thing else is me and my friends.

_AN: Okay, my proof readers, who also seem to be my only readers, have asked me to write a Halloween special. I originally wasn't going to because I am so wrapped up in school, work and ch.9 – 10. Yes that's right 9 has become so long that I am going to break it in half when it is done and make the back half 10. But to the point, I am doing the Halloween fic because it will help 9 and 10. So I hope in the long run this will accomplish what I hope it to._

**HALLOWEEN MASCARADE**

**GHOST HOTEL, GOLDEN SAUCER, MIDGAR**

"Madness, that's what this is. Madness. "

That's what Xavier was thinking as he sat in his room at the Ghost hotel in the golden saucer. For the first time in a long time he wasn't thinking about his mental state while thinking those words. Headmaster Leonheart had told him to get his team together and cohesive again.

Not knowing what else to do or who to trust any more he had turned to the one friend he had not physically hurt. However now as he sat on the end of his bed looking at the ridicules costume that hung on a hook in front of him, he began to wonder just much emotional hurt he had put "Z" through.

He did have to give her credit though every one but Ava and he had leapt at the idea of having a Halloween Masquerade at the Ghost Hotel.

"_They just came so they could laugh at you."_

"I don't doubt that." Xavier mentally responded to the ever present voice in his head.

He was seriously beginning to think that the voice was his only friend any more. He didn't want it to be. Hell he didn't even want to listen to it. But more and more he was noticing how his friends and team mates were giving him side long glances. He remembered every hushed tone that had crossed his ears upon his entrance into a room as of late as well.

"_They are plotting against you."_ The voice whispered into his ear.

The voice was sweet, seductive, and always felt like warm honey laced with razor blades as it slid over his mind.

"Give it a rest already will you. I'm crazy enough." He pleaded.

"_Not quite crazy enough. Yet."_

Xavier didn't remember lying down, or closing his eyes. Oblivion just over came him. He didn't even feel himself fall off the bed and crack his head on the floor.

**XIEDIES CASTLE**

Xiedie smiled at her own creativeness. She had decided that she needed to take a more aggressive approach in young Lofbrahs madness. What she came up with had even made Sephiroth smile. Carefully she placed her hands on the crystal ball and started to weave her magic's into the illusion she was going to feed to Xavier.

**VANA'DIEL**

She sat bolt up right. Odin had told her not to project herself to Xavier any more, but that hadn't kept her from checking on him every once in a while.

She had been a sleep when the premonition had hit her. She didn't know how or even why but she could tell when Xiedie was doing something to Xavier. Desperately she now tried to check on him but came up on several barriers every time she tried to penetrate his psyche. Shyri four tails twitched with agitation as she tried over, and over again to reach her beloved. Each time she ran up against an impenetrable barrier.

Shyri sat down on the floor of her cave and closed her eyes. Taking several deep breaths she dove head first in to her own abilities. She would reach him if it killed her. A single tear escaped her closed eyes as she lost her self in her search.

**GHOST HOTEL, BANQUET HALL**

Ashlin spun Tifa in a slow circle as the waltz came to an end. The party had been under way for several hours now, and he was not surprised at all the Xavier hadn't shown up yet. Ashlin bowed deeply to Tifa and took his leave to hit the bar.

He had to do a little research to figure out what a masquerade was. But the concept intrigued him so he had gone in to Balamb and gotten a costume. He had selected a time peace from an Opera that no one remembered any more, Tifa was wearing a costume from the same opera. He didn't want to think about how long it had taken to get her hair that curly, or to stay up like that.

But it was worth it. He could almost imagine the amounts of "Nyah huh" he was going to get latter. He was just starting to take a swig from his beer when he heard a loud commotion coming from the stairs.

Every one stopped what they were doing to look. There half way down the steps was "Tech" laying face down dressed in the bulkiest costume he had ever seen. Ashlin could only assume "Tech" was dressed like a robot from one of those bad "B" class sci-fi movies he was all ways watching. With much effort "Tech" picked himself up and continued down the stairs.

Ashlin had just started to turn back to his beer when more movement from the stairs caught his eyes. He looked back up the stairs and there came Ava and Drew. Ava was wearing her normal cloths. Her black vest over a long sleeved deep purple shirt. Her black dress barely touched the ground as she moved, all of its silver buckles gleamed in the light as they shifted with her body movement.

Drew on the other hand did dress up and it was as little red riding hood. The obscenely short red mini skirt barely came half way down her thigh, while the white blouse was almost transparent. The entire thing was covered with a red hooded cape. To finish it off she was holding a whicker basket in her hand.

Ashlin didn't bother to turn around as right behind them came "Clip". Ashlin didn't know what the hell he was supposed to be but it was funny none the less. "Clip" had covered himself in flowing white robes that had ornate decorations on it. Or it would have if "Clip" wasn't wearing it. Everything on his was shockingly white. Even the ridiculously tall hat was very white. "Clip" glided down the stairs with his nose up in air. With ever step the long cross topped staff he had made an audible tap on the stairs.

When "Clip" reached the bottom of the stairs he brought the staff down on the floor with an even louder tap. With that tap a little dummy in a noose fell from the ceiling and came to a jerking halt right behind Drew. Drew screamed, loudly. Than her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out. Every one rushed to her side even "Clip"

"His eminence the Pope." Hangman announced completely oblivious to every thing.

With effort "Clip" and Ava carried Drew back up stairs arguing the entire way about whose fault it was.

As they rounded the corner Drake and Emmy made there appearance. They were dressed like a couple from a popular children's movie. If memory served right it was called "Beauty and the Beast". They pulled it off nicely. Emmy looked great in her yellow gown, and Drake looked dashing in his blue tux.

Ashlin once again didn't bother to retrieve his beer he just watched and waited. Sure enough as Drake swept Emmy on to the dance floor "Z" appeared at the top of the stairs.

Every one was in shocked awe as "Z" started to descend the stairs with a slow elegance that no one thought she could ever posses. But that was not what had every one in shocked silence. "Z" had come to the party dressed as a princess, and she looked damn good dressed as such.

Every one was held in awe as her pink gown slowly swayed with every step she took. Her slender athletic body wore the soft material of the dress well. Her delicate pink gloves came up to her elbows and complimented the dress well. She had taken the time to have her hair done as well. Her medium length blond locks that usually hid the left side of her face were elegantly styled back over her head and held in place with elegant, yet simple barrettes. And to top it all off she had a simple Tierra resting on her head. By the time she reached the bottom of the stairs she had absolutely every ones attention.

"Z" looked around the room to see who all was there. She wasn't surprised that Xavier wasn't there at all. "Z" blushed a little as she realized that every one was still staring at her.

"What?"

**SOME WHERE ELSE**

Xavier looked all around himself. It was safe to say that he didn't know where he was. From what he could gather he was at a ball, or a masquerade of some kind.

All around him there were people dancing in a slow waltz. He wasn't sure of what to make of the dance though. Absolutely all the males were dressed in black tuxes. There faces were covered in masks that looked like half skulls; each had a single horn coming out the fore head. Each guy had a matching woman. Each one was dressed the same way, flowing gowns with matching masks. To top it all each one had what looked like two tales protruding from just above there rear ends.

Xavier just stood there watching the entire thing go down, not knowing what to make of it. As he watched he became aware of the light music playing. Though try as he could he could not find the band. All too soon he found himself almost totally hypnotized by the light sounding string instruments and the almost choreographed nature of the waltz that every one was dancing.

Out of the corner of his eye, Xavier noticed a couple that was not dancing in time with every one else. Curious, Xavier made his way over to the dancing couple. As carefully as he could he skirted the other dancing couples. Once or twice he bumped in to a couple. When he did he would apologize and keep moving. It didn't take him long to realize that the dancing couples didn't even notice him. He didn't know what to make of it. Finally though he made it to the couple that was not dancing in time. The sight made his heart almost burst from his chest with joy.

**GHOST HOTEL**

After "Z" had arrived every one had started to dance and have a good time. As per the masquerade every one had put on a mask of some sort. Though no one was a particular fan of big band type music or waltzes every one seemed to be enjoying them selves. Every once in a while they would even switch partners for a dance or two. Every one got a kick when all the sudden "Tech" started dancing like he was a robot. It was a riot.

Ashlin sat at the bar and watched as Drake waltzed with Tifa. Drake did his best to dance in his costume, but it really didn't help that Tifa couldn't waltz very well at all. As Ashlin poured himself another glass of beer he noticed "Z" making his way to him.

"Dance with me."

"A wise man once said that you could go very far in life with the proper application of one word. Do you know what that one word is "Z"?"

"Z" glared at Ashlin as she gave her response.

"Now!"

Ashlin decided he had best just go along with it. He knew what was coming and he didn't know how to tell her, or how well she would take it. He let her take him out on to the dance floor. They picked up immediately on the next song, surprise of surprises it was a slow waltz.

"Something is wrong with Xavier. I know it. You know it, and I know you aren't telling. He needs help, and don't even think of telling me that he can handle it on his own. He can't. He thinks he is hiding it well, but we all know and can see that something is dangerously wrong with him. So out with it Ashlin. You know, and I want to know."

Ashlin sighed deeply as he spun her around, and then let her go. With hastened steps he made his way to the parlor, "Z" hot on his heals. By the time she had caught up with him he had cleared the room so it was only them.

"You are not avoiding this Ash. I want the truth, and I want it now."

Ashlin gave her such a look that if any thing else was to be added to her rant it died on her lips.

"The word you were looking for earlier was please. The state you are looking for now is calm, or the information stays with me. Are we at an agreement?"

"Z" nodded her head.

"To be out right honest, we don't know."

"We? Who is, we?"

"Drake, Tifa, and my self. We have known him the longest, and caught it right away. So have Masters, and Leonheart."

"Z" was silent. She couldn't help but feel that she was left out of the loop some how. How was it that Drake knew and she didn't? She had known Xavier just as long as he had. Mr. Masters, Headmaster Leonheart, and Tifa could easily be explained as being older and wiser. She was disgusted with her self for not noticing what every one else had.

"What do you think is wrong with him than?"

"With out a doubt Tifa, Drake, and myself believe he is going insane."

"Z" thought on this. She instantly stopped blaming her self for not knowing, because honestly how often do you witness some one go truly crazy. She still felt bad for not doing something for him.

"Is there any thing we can do for him?"

Ashlin shook his head.

"No. About the only thing we can do is keep an eye on him, and be there for him when he finally snaps."

"Z" nodded her head.

"There is one other problem though."

"Z" didn't know if she could take any more, but she had to. Xavier was not only her team leader, but her best friend. It was breaking her heart to know that she was losing both.

"Something else is wrong with him and we don't know what."

"What do you mean?"

"What ever is making him go crazy is also causing him physical pain."

"How?"

"When he thinks were not looking he has been vomiting blood."

"Z" felt like crying.

Not knowing what to do any more, and having nothing further to say Ashlin pulled "Z" in to his arms.

"It is all right "Z". Just let it out."

The flood gates opened and "Z" wept uncontrollably in to Ashlins shoulder.

"There has to be something we can do for him Ash. If we don't were going to lose him."

"I know, believe me I know. But before we can help him with his physical wounds, he has to take care of his mental ones. We can't heal those. He has to do that himself, and I don't know if he can."

**SOME WHERE ELSE**

"Terrin, Shyri, what are you doing here."

"Xavier?" the two of them looked at him in shock and awe.

"Oh my god it is Xavier. How's it going bro.?" Terrin said grasping Xavier's hand in his own.

Xavier didn't know if he cared much for the surfer esc accent that Terrin had picked up since he had last seen him.

As soon as Terrin released his hands Xavier had both of Shyri's in his.

"My god where have you two been these last twelve years?"

"Vana'diel." They both replied.

Xavier pulled Shyri into his arms.

"I've missed you so much."

He felt her hesitate before returning the hug.

"We have missed you to Xavier."

Xavier finally let go of Shyri and just stood there looking at his friends, his family. Words could not describe how he felt any more.

Now that we are together again I'll never leave either of you go again. Terrin and Shyri gave each other side long glances. It didn't escape notice.

"What's wrong?"

Terrin just shrugged at Shyri. Shyri heaved a deep sigh and took Xavier's hands into her own.

"Xavier, I don't think that will be possible."

The happy feeling he was experiencing came to an abrupt and sudden end.

"Why not?" He asked still keeping what he hoped was a real looking smile still on his face.

"I don't think my fiancé would like it too much if I ran off with another guy."

"Fi, fiancé?" Xavier felt his heart drop like a dead weight to the bottom of his feet. He hoped that he didn't have a really stupid expression on his face.

"Yes fiancé, we are so happy together."

"But, I've been looking for you. Never once did I stop, never once did I give up."

"You couldn't expect me to wait forever Xavier. I waited twelve years for you, and all I got the last time I projected to you to save your life was some god telling me not to do it any more."

Xavier's heart shattered.

"Odin said that to save your life as well. Xiedie was, and still is looking for you."

God how he wished he didn't look as sorry as he felt.

"It doesn't matter what the thunder god intended I got the message. So I found my self some one who would always be there for me. Some one that could protect me from Xiedie. Here he comes now. I want you to promise me Xavier that you won't hurt him."

He could do that. If this guy truly made her happy he could respect the guy enough not to kill him.

"Sure Shyri, I wont hurt the guy."

Xavier put on the most convincing smile he could muster, and turned to meet the guy. What was left of his heart shriveled up, turn cold, and died.

**XIEDIES CASTEL**

Xiedie smiled to her self in her trance. This just kept getting better, and better. All too soon Xavier would be nothing but a shell of him self and Shyri would be hers.

**SOME WHERE ELSE**

Xavier picked himself up off the ground, and glared at his mortal enemy. He watched as John Onikage grabbed a fist full of Shyri's beautiful silver hair and violently yanked her head back. She gave a short yelp of pain but was soon engaged in a very passionate kiss with a man she should be disemboweling. Xavier had not expected the attack, but than again he had not expected to turn around and see John Onikage either.

Xavier stood there and watched as the last twelve years of his life were tossed away like they never even existed. His entire purpose for living had been stolen from him. He couldn't blame her though. Twelve years was a long time to wait for some one. But how could she fall in love with the same man who had been hunting and hurting them there entire lives. As he stood there wondering how long it would take to die Xavier asked the first of two questions he needed to know the answers too.

"I thought we were going to be together forever. We promised each other we would be together for ever."

"Twelve years Xavier, Twelve years I loved you and waited for you. Even the most faith full house wife can't be expected to wait twelve years for her man. Especially one that is as perverted and sex driven as you."

He could not dispute any of it. He could not argue the point of him being a male slut either. He had lost count of the number of rear ends he had grabbed, and the number of times he had been with the same woman was fast approaching that. Now that he thought about it he was surprised he wasn't a father.

"Fine I will accept that. You have a point and a very good one."

"I may have loved you once Xavier, but that was a long time ago when I was young and foolish. Now, I don't even know you any more. How could you even hope for me to love what you have become? I could never love this you. This is not the "you" I fell in love with. I will never love this you. Ever!"

Xavier hung his head. He was beyond crushed, he was destroyed.

"How could you fall in love with Joh…"

What ever was to be said died at the exact moment that Onikage's fist connected with his face. Xavier sailed backwards again. He didn't even try to brace his fall. He hoped the landing would break his neck. It didn't, but the landing was ruff enough to cause injuries.

"Don't ever speak to my future wife like that again, you pig."

"I don't know what you have done to her you peace of shit, I don't even care if she ever loves me again. But I will get my friend back. I will make her see you for what you truly are. A monster, a murderer."

"You will do no such thing. She will die before she ever learns the truth."

Xavier's rage exploded. In a blink he was on his feet, his fist heading towards Onikage's head. However before his punch could land Shyri had put her self in its path. Xavier's fist came to a sudden stop a hairs breath from Shyri's nose. Xavier's fist wavered in the air in front of her face as she began to speak.

"You promised me Xavier that you would not hurt him. Do your promises not mean any thing any more?"

Xavier's fist fell to his side. Hanging his head he wished he could die on the spot.

"My promises mean every thing to me. Especially my promises to you. I have not broken one yet. And I don't intend to now."

Slowly Xavier started to lift his head so that he could look at his one true friend, the person he had saved too many times to count, and had saved him. The one person that had kept him going when all he wanted to do was die. The one person he would give his life for if she were to but ask. The one person, who had, after twelve years of searching, just basically told him to do just that. So that is what he intended to do. Lay down his life for her.

He never got to look into her eyes. All at once his vision was filled with a massive brown fist. Lights exploded behind his eyes as Terrin's fist connected with his face. As Xavier found himself air born once again he could have swore that Terrin had broken his face.

Xavier looked up drunkenly through his shattered goggles at the sight of Terrin towering over him. All at once half of his vision went red.

"You almost hit Shyri. How could you Xavier. I will never forgive you."

Xavier said nothing as the Gala lifted him with out effort off the ground. He didn't even brace for the impact as the meaty fist connected with his chest nearly tearing him in half. Xavier expelled blood onto Terrin's chest. He watched as the fist was brought back once again.

"Dear god please let me die." He pleaded to what ever god might be listening. But as he slammed into the ground he knew that no god was listening. If his friends truly wanted him dead than he would do nothing but let them kill him.

Slowly Xavier opened his eyes to the sight of John Onikage leering down at him.

"Are you happy Onikage? You are finally killing me, and you have managed to do it in the worst way possible. Some how you have turned the last two people I truly cared about against me, and they are going to kill me for you."

Onikage gave a short bark of laughter: "No Xavier, I am going to kill you."

Xavier watched as Onikage drew his sword. Slowly and very painfully Xavier got to his feet. He may be willing to just lay there and let his friends kill him. But would be damned if he just laid there and allowed his enemy to kill him while he was lying on the ground.

Onikage's blade flashed through the air. Xavier felt it cut in to his left bicep. He didn't make any effort to defend himself. He didn't even let a sound escape his lips. He would not give Onikage the pleasure of hearing him scream. It didn't take to many more swings before Xavier couldn't stand any more and fell over. His blood flowed freely now, and it had covered the entire dance floor. The dancers didn't even notice they were dancing in his blood. Xavier watched as Shyri walked up to Onikage and whispered something in to his ear. Onikage gave a sick smile and handed Shyri his sword.

"So this is how it is going to be. She has made her choice and I must live by it." Xavier thought to himself as he watched Shyri walking up to him. He watched as she flipped the blade around so the point was just over his heart.

"I want you to know Xavier. That I have never loved you."

Xavier was unable to speak all he could do was cry. Through his tears he watched the tip of the sword raise up. Soon now his pain would end. Soon he would be free of this mortal coil he was trapped to, the eternal joke that his life seemed to be. She wanted him to die, and so he would. He would do any thing for her, and she wanted his life. So his life she would have.

**XIEDIES CASTEL**

This was just too good to be true. Not only had she taken major strides in driving him crazy. But now he was going to die. Her plan couldn't have worked better. With Xavier out of the way the rest of Team X-treme would fall apart. Xiedie threw her head back and howled with laughter.

**VANA'DIEL, AND SOME PLACE ELSE**

A small breach suddenly appeared in the walls surrounding Xavier's psyche. With out hesitation she dove head first through it.

What she saw on the other side almost destroyed her. There was Xavier broken, bleeding, and crying with what he thought she looked like now poised over him ready to kill him. She watched as the fake her brought the sword up her two tails thrashing with excitement. Her four tails thrashed in anger as she brought her hand forward and started gathering swirling masses of chakra to her palm. Shyri charged the fake her with the swirling ball of death ready and waiting at her side.

The fake her never saw it coming. Shyri drove the ball in to its chest. Instantly the ball expanded from the size of a soft ball to the size of a wreaking ball. The fake was blowen back by the shear violent force of the attack, the front half of its body torn to bloody shreds. Before the rest of the illusions could do any thing Shyri grabbed Xavier under the arms.

"Please close your eyes, you don't need to be tortured by these images any more my love." Shyri spoke into Xavier's mind. To her great relief he passed out. However he started mumbling in his uncontious state, and what he was saying nearly tore her apart as well. With all of her might she dragged his dead weight towards the breach.

"How dare you interfere Shyri!"

Shyri looked up in time to see Xiedie emerge from a cloud of black mist.

"He is destroyed. I have planted in him a doubt that you ever loved him. That alone will make sure that he will never be able to keep me from getting you."

Shyri decided to ignore her and threw her self into moving Xavier. As she approached the breach noticed it was starting to close. With a last burst of energy Shyri hurled herself and Xavier through the breach. It closed behind her.

**XIEDIES CASTLE**

Xiedie came out of her trance. She was not pleased at all with the out come of her illusion. However all things considered she now knew for certain that Xavier was insane, and that Shyri was in Vana'diel.

**BETWEEN WORLDS**

Shyri wept uncontrollably over the broken body of Xavier, her heart breaking as he continued to mumble the same thing over and over again.

"It isn't true Xavier. You have to hear me, you have to believe me, it just is not true. Please, please my love come to Vana'diel and you will see that it is not true."

With that Shyri disappeared, she was unable to hold the illusion any longer.

**VANA'DIEL**

Shyri lay on the floor of her cave and cried her heart out. She didn't know what was going to happen any more. The damage done to Xavier by the illusions was so extensive that many of them were bound to manifest on his physical body. But the worst was the damage done to his psyche, she did not know if he would ever be able to recover from that. Xiedie had managed to plant in his mind a seed of doubt, and she feed that seed with his out of control insanity. Shyri cried until it hurt, and then she cried some more.

**GOLDEN SAUCER, GHOST HOTEL**

"Z" stood out side of Xavier's room staring at the door debating weather or not she should knock on it. In light of every thing she had learned tonight she desperately wanted to go in there and hold Xavier. She wanted to be there to reassure him that every thing was going to be all right. That no matter what they would always have his back.

But she knew he wouldn't believe her. He would more than likely get pissed and through her out of the room. Sighing deeply "Z" turned from the door to go back to the party.

Than she heard it. Carefully "Z" put her ear to the door to get a better listen. From with in the room she heard the distinct sound of some one crying. "Z" immediately broke the door down and rushed into the room. She stopped short in her tracks and let out the most blood curdling scream ever heard.

**HOURS LATTER**

The rest of the team had come running when they heard the scream. Drew had immediately passed out at the sight. Drake and Ashlin had swept the room looking for possible attackers. Clip had immediately gone to work healing Xavier. Eventually he had made every one leave. With the amount of blood Xavier had lost he needed complete and total concentration.

The damage to Xavier was extensive. Hid body looked like it had been hit by a train, and the broken bones almost made it believable. Finally though he had emerged from the room. He forbade any one from entering the room other than Drake and Ashlin, and that was only to get Xavier and move him to another room. As Ashlin and Drake walked by holding Xavier, every one heard him mumbling. No one knew what he was saying though.

Latter that evening no one was sleeping and had made there way down to the restaurant. They all sat together, but no one at or spoke. Finally though Ava asked the one question that was on every ones mind.

"What was he mumbling Drake?"

Drake couldn't answer he just pounded his bear and left the table.

Every one watched him walk out. All eyes immediately came to Ashlin. Every one finally noticed that he had not let go of Tifa since they had sat down. He was just holding her as close as he possibly could, his face half buried in her hair. Her face in turn was half buried in his chest.

"What did he say Ashlin?" "Z" asked as calmly as she could.

Every one waited for an answer. Ashlin let out a deep sigh and lifted his face from Tifa's head. He looked them all in the face with moist eyes.

"He was just repeating the same four words."

"And they were?"

**ASHLIN AND TIFAS ROOM**

They had placed him in Ashlin and Tifa's room because it was the closest, and had left him there to rest. For the most part the room as dark, but far from silent. As he slept Xavier kept repeating the same four words over and over.

"_She doesn't love me."_

"_She doesn't love me."_

"_She doesn't love me."_

_**FIN**_

_An. Hmmm, I hope that gets the point across. So now let's see what happens in ch 10 shall we. Ch 10. Lost and found: the depths of madness is coming sooner than you think._


End file.
